Sweet Amber
by emma-rowling
Summary: Dean Ambrose meets Roman Reigns at family wedding and finds himself enamored with him. They click together. Roman is undeniably attracted to him but there's a problem: Dean has a fear of commitment. With meddlesome family and friends involved, he's about to learn that running isn't always the best option. (Gift to RollinlikeReigns)
1. Chapter 1

One

"Will you two stop kissing in front of me? It's nauseating."

The brunette with shoulder length hair smirked as he pulled away from a blonde. "You're just jealous that you're the only single here."

Eighteen year old Dean Ambrose rolled his eyes at his cousin, Chad. "Owen is single."

"Owen's ten."

"Whatever. I'm starting to wish I called an escort service." He played with the ends of the pink table cloth. "This is so not my scene."

"It's Paige's wedding, Dean. She's our favorite cousin. Be happy for her."

"I am happy," Dean insisted. "I'd be happier if I brought someone."

"So why didn't you?" Summer Rae, Chad's girlfriend asked as she returned back to her seat.

Dean sighed. "All the good ones are taken."

"Not really. Dolph brought along a friend with him. Looks cute."

Cute didn't even begin to describe his cousin, Dolph's friend. The man was a Greek statue come to life. Dean had seen him walking in with Dolph and his date, AJ Lee. There was no way he was going to chat up this one.

He'd be turned down flat.

A pair of hands grabbed his. "Dean, dance with me, will you?" Aunt Vickie asked. A feisty one, his aunt. A medical administrative executive at a local hospital, she had no problems voicing her opinions.

"Oh that's no problem, Aunt Vickie," he politely declined. "I sprained my ankle running the other day…"

"I saw you hopping up and down just now."

"That's the emcee's fault! He asked me to!"

"And now I'm asking you to dance with me."

He almost stood up when a deep, smooth voice interjected. "Sorry but I believe this dance is mine. You promised me one, remember?"

Dean was frozen to the spot when Greek statue reached for his hand and led him to the sea of bodies dancing. "Thank you?" he said as they started to sway to the music. Upclose, he found Greek statue even more beautiful. Grey eyes, hair as black as a crow and lips that were probably guilty of giving sinful pleasures.

"You're welcome," the man said. "I saw how uncomfortable you were."

"Do you always go around rescuing people then?"

"Only the cute ones," Greek statue laughed.

The auburn haired man's hair pounded furiously. "I'm not cute."

"Sure you are ummm… what's your name again?"

"Dean."

"Roman."

How befitting for a man who looked like that. "Are you Greek?"

"Nah. I don't do fraternities. Also I'm half Samoan and half Italian. I have my own crew."

"Own crew? You rap?"

Roman laughed. "No. I major in Nursing."

"Why nursing?"

"Because I like taking care of people. You ask a lot of questions."

"That's down to my major," Dean revealed. "I'm going to be a journalist. Majoring in Mass Communication. Where do you go to school?"

"Amber University."

Dean raised an eyebrow at that. This fine specimen went to the same school as him. "How is it that I've never seen you on campus before?"

"I guess it's because I'm busy studying?"

"You're supposed to have fun."

"Aren't you planning to be a journalist?"

"Doesn't mean I can't have fun. Besides, I want to be a sports journalist. I want to cover wrestling."

"What a coincidence. My father used to be a wrestler."

"Stop the presses. What did you just said?"

"My father; he used to be a wrestler. Was part of this group called The Wild Samoans."

"Dude, which one's your dad?"

"Sika."

"Lucky son of a gun."

The grey eyed man threw his head back and laughed. "I'm not exactly sure you can call me that. I'm sort of the black sheep of the family."

"Because you're not wrestling?" Dean guessed.

"Yeah."

"Nothing wrong with wanting to care for people. I could always use a nurse."

"For what? The sponge baths."

"What else?"

"What is with people and that?"

"You've never given anyone a sponge bath before?"

"No," Roman chuckled.

Dean grinned devilishly. "Would you like to?"

"You're a smooth talker, aren't you?"

"You kind of have to be in my future profession."

Dean felt a small burst of happiness. This was surreal. Roman was the son of a wrestling loyalty, had a good sense of humor and seemed to be interested in him. Somebody needed to shake him from this dream.

"How do you know Dolph?" he asked.

"He's a good friend," Roman replied. "We used to go to the same high school."

"Then why have I not seen you at other family gatherings?"

Roman shrugged. "I wasn't invited for those."

"What's so special about this one?"

Grey eyes met blue ones. Time stood still for Dean when Roman replied, "You."

Arms slung over both of them interrupting the moment. "Enjoying yourselves?" Dolph asked, flashing a cocky grin. Show off. He was always a little too confident, too self assured.

"Yeah, we are," Roman replied.

"Dean, meet Roman," Dolph introduced.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Dolph. I know his name."

"Oh?"

"Would you look at the time?" Roman suddenly announced. "I gotta go, bro. I have to finish my reading on Human Anatomy. Dean, it was nice meeting you. I'll see you around campus."

Dean reached out for Roman's hand, narrowly missing it as he watched the Samoan man go. He frowned at his cousin. "Thanks a lot, Dolph."

"Ummm you're welcome?"

"I never knew you had a friend like that. He's really something."

"You never asked."

"He said he came here for me."

Dolph's eyes twinkled. "So he finally admitted, did he?"

"What do you mean?" Dean puzzled.

"Roman's seen your pictures in family albums and heard a lot about you from me. I invited him a few times to join us for gatherings but he was always hesitant to do so. I guess he decided he was ready this time around."

"You've been hiding him from me?"

"Dude, haven't you been listening? He's been hiding from you."

"But why?"

"I don't know. You're probably intimidating."

"I am not!"

"Dean, you scared the guy away just now."

His jaw dropped. "That was actually you, Dolph. We were having a decent conversation until you showed up."

"Really?" his cousin queried. "Wow. My bad."

Dean growled. "Now I'll have to find him and ask him out."

"Isn't this exciting? It's like Cinderella."

"There's no glass slipper here, Hans Christian Andersen." He took out his cell phone. "Give me his number."

"Ummm no. I think I'll let you find him on your own."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Hey! You're the future journalist here. You go and find him."


	2. Chapter 2

Two

"How am I supposed to find him?" Dean demanded. "This is your fault, Dolph! You fix it."

His cousin raised an eyebrow. "Ummm no. Also, Dean if we can be serious for a minute. Roman's a very good friend of mine. He's really into you."

"I got that the first time you said it, Dolph."

"I'm not kidding, Dean. Don't let this thing between you be your _bed em' and leave 'em_ act." Dolph took out his cell phone and seemed to be scrolling. He passed Dean his phone then. "That was Roman in high school."

Dean found himself staring at a chubby looking Roman who was grinning at the camera with an arm around Dolph as they stood in front of the White House. He was wearing a baggy t-shirt and bermudas. His hair was shoulder length but his smile was still the same warm one.

"I spoke about you so often to him. Showed him clips of us doing our stupid usual selves just fooling about. He seemed interested in you. Often enquired after you so I thought of setting you two up countless of times. Of course after hearing your escapades, he was not ready to do so. He actually started to eat right and work out, grew his hair out-"

The whole thing was starting to freak Dean out. No casual relationship with this one. "Wait," the auburn haired man interrupted. "He did it for me? He barely knows me."

"Well, that's what dating is for, right?"

"I'm not sure. I mean I'm flattered and he's a nice guy but after hearing that…"

"Just give the guy a chance. I only told you what I did because I care about him and don't want to see him get hurt. He's a real nice guy. If you don't wish to see him again, then let him know. But don't lead him on. That's all I ask."

* * *

Leave it to Dolph to interrupt them when he finally worked up his courage to ask the guy he had practically been crushing on for ages to dance let alone talk.

Roman Reigns was beginning to think that maybe he was destined to be a lonely old man.

When he finally reached his dorm room at six, he found his roommate, Seth Rollins, snoring in bed. Carefully shutting the door so it wouldn't wake him up, Roman's next thought was to call Dolph and asked for Dean's number.

Or maybe he ought to reach him through Facebook.

When Dolph mentioned about Dean a few times since their high school days, Roman was intrigued by his devil may care attitude, his wild Casanova ways. Of course those photos and random clips that his friend had showed him helped as well.

His friend noticed how bad he had it for Dean and tried to deter him by proclaiming that Dean would never settle down with just one man so busy he was playing the field.

Roman was unconvinced. He was certain that he could win Dean's heart.

So Dolph tried setting them up on a date but Roman felt he wasn't ready yet. He needed to be more enticing. Surely a man like Dean wouldn't want to be seen with a chubby bunny.

So he worked out and was careful with his meals, let his hair grow out… superficial probably but he wanted to make an impression on Dean.

It had been three years in the making.

The Samoan man wasted no time in logging into his account and searching for Dean under Dolph's list of friends.

His crush looked hot in his profile picture, wearing a black leather jacket over a black wife beater. Dolph had once commented that the mass communication major owned a limited number of clothes.

Roman didn't mind. He thought this look suited Dean more than the suit and tie he had been wearing just now.

Dean had a lot of friends which of course Dolph had also mentioned before casually; the man made friends easily.

He argued with himself mentally if he should reach out to him. Dean was interested, wasn't he? He had flirted with him about the sponge baths… of course, Dean flirted with anyone and everyone.

He wasn't called the Titty Master for nothing.

Roman decided to hell with it. He'd ask Dean out and see where it'd go from there. Clicking on the messenger icon, he quickly typed in: _Hi Dean. It's me, Roman. We met at your cousin Paige's wedding. I was wondering if you would like to meet up for coffee on campus? Let me know_.

Right.

He hoped this would be enough. Biting his lip, he clicked the send button and then freed his hair from the man bun.

All he had to do now was wait.

* * *

"I hate Dolph," Dean declared to his best friend, Kevin Owens as they walked towards Blue Hall. The brunette had fetched him from the wedding as Dean's bike was still at the repair shop. It was seven in the evening on a Sunday and Dean wanted a quick bite. "I mean I could have gone through life not knowing about those stuff."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Sounds like a prize winner, that Roman guy. Dude literally ran away from you."

"He is a prize winner though not for the reason you mentioned."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep. He's got beautiful eyes and a nice ass."

"You know that this won't last, right?"

"Maybe but hey there's always a chance I can convince him to enter a casual relationship with me."

"See I don't know about that. If he went through so much of trouble for you, I doubt it's a casual relationship he's looking for."

Dean checked his iPhone for any new message when saw a number one next to his Facebook messenger icon. Tapping on it, he saw it was from Roman.

Roman!

Roman wanted to meet him. Dean thought hard. On one hand, he wanted to see more of Roman but on the other hand, he wasn't so sure after hearing what Dolph had told him. In the end, he decided to just go. He quickly sent him a reply to meet him the school's cafe at eight.

No sooner than he had sent it, he received a text message replying: _Sure. See you soon!_

"Why are you smiling like that?" Kevin asked.

"I have a date," Dean beamed.

* * *

"Why do you like this guy so much?" Roman heard Seth asked as he changed his t-shirt for the seventh time.

"I know it sounds superficial but I like his personality. He seems like a bad boy who needs someone who can understand him. Plus I think he's sexy too."

"Sexy?"

"Yeah. Those arms. That face. The sound of his voice…"

Seth leaned against the bathroom door. "You're seeing him with rose covered glasses, Roman. This could end bad."

"Relax, Seth," Roman assured his friend. "It's just one date." Though deep down in his heart, he hoped there'd be more after this.

An hour later, Roman found himself having to restrain smiling like an idiot as he sat across Dean in Amber Cafe over chocolate croissants and coffee. The auburn haired man was relating a story about a cooking class gone wrong in Home Economics.

"I must remember to keep you away from knives," Roman giggled.

"There's always scissors, Swiss Army knife and-"

"Maybe from anything sharp altogether."

Dean leaned forward. "But now I have a good reason to play with such objects. If I get hurt, I'll only have to look for you."

"For a sponge bath?" Roman couldn't help but tease.

Dean's face lit up. "No but since you're offering…"

"Tempting but no. A band aid ought to fix it."

"I thought you're supposed to kiss it to make it better?"

"That's just an old wives' tale. But I'd still kiss you, injury or not."

Dean's eyes were dancing. What was going on in that head of his? "Oh would you?"

"If you play your cards right."

"I always win," Dean boasted.

A smile spread across Roman's face. "What a coincidence; me too."

They went to the park and continued walking and before they both knew it, somehow Dean and him had winded up at the main building. "Well… I had a great time."

"Me too," Dean replied softly.

"Call me when you reach your dorm so that I know you're okay."

"What?"

"Yeah. I meant gotta be careful these days, you know? Lots of weird people running about."

"Sure there are. Maybe if I bat my eyelashes, I'll be able to escape."

Roman looked amused. "Maybe I'll just walk you back instead"

"You don't have to worry; I'll be fine."

"See you tomorrow?"

"I'll be busy with classes. I'll message you, okay?"

That was it? He kicked himself mentally. Dean probably had a lot of guys vying for his attention. "Wait. Here's my number," Roman offered as grabbed Dean's hand and wrote on it. "I hope we can meet up again soon."

Dean gave him a tight smile. "Me too."

Roman sighed as he watched Dean walk away. So much about making a good impression

* * *

"Why did I take this class again?" Dean asked Kevin as he sank in his seat beside him on Monday morning in the auditorium.

Kevin smirked as he opened up his notebook. "I think you wanted to be a journalist. Yeah that's what it was. But of course you need to get a college education-"

"Sarcasm is not wanted, Kev. At least not this early."

"How did your date go?"

"Pretty good." Dean clicked on his pen. "He gave me his number."

"And?"

"And what?"

Kevin shoved him. "Are you going to call him?"

"I want to but I don't know, Kev. I think you're right. He's too nice of a guy."

"Then you let him go. There are lots of other fishes in the sea."

Let him go? Dean wanted him but not in the normal way. Relationships made him feel trapped. Granted he was only in two during high school but those were ended when he felt himself being smothered.

He wanted Roman. There was no question about that. He wanted him beneath him, those grey eyes looking into his as he took him again and again-

"Didn't that senior Randy something ask you out when we were sitting at the quad?"

"Yeah."

"So call him and catch up."

Dean sighed. "We'll see."

* * *

Roman wasn't listening to a word his cousin Jimmy was saying as they crossed across the quad towards the direction of their halls. Where had he gone wrong in that date? All night he had replayed it in his head but came up with nothing.

"I take it you had a rough weekend," Jimmy remarked.

"Sort of," Roman admitted. "I finally went on a date but I think he wasn't into me."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Uce."

"Yeah. What can you do about these things, right?"

"Listen, we're having a party tonight at our dorm. We're celebrating one of the guys' birthday. You should come."

"Nah. I've got tonnes of reading to catch up on."

"Are you serious?"

Seth wasn't in when Roman returned. His roommate was in Pre Law so he was always busy.

Roman changed into some comfy clothes, cleared his desk and tied his hair up in a tight bun. He boiled water while he tidied up the dorm room. He never heard from Dean. The Samoan man wondered who the lucky guy was today.

He was about to go back to his desk holding his coffee mug when there was a knock on his door.

A smiling Dean was standing in front of him. "Dean?"

"Hey."

"How did you know where I live?"

"I have friends, you know."

Roman stepped aside to let him in. Once he closed the door and leaned against it, his eyes admired the auburn haired man in front of him. "I've got to be honest. I wasn't expecting to hear from you."

Dean looked surprised. "Really?"

"You couldn't get away from me fast enough last night."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Roman, can we talk?"

That was random. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Coffee would be nice."

Roman nodded and made his way to the kitchenette to make Dean a cup. Okay so maybe he did something right last night, he mused as he poured black coffee in the mug. "Do you want some chocolate chip cookies? I baked those on Saturday."

"You bake?"

"And cook. It's a form of therapy for me. You know?" Roman carefully placed the cookies on a white with blue floral ceramic plate. "Well aside of exercising."

Dean clucked his tongue. "I never had a guy bake me stuff before."

No surprises there. "I'll bake. I'll cook."

"See that's the thing. Roman, I don't stay with a person long enough to experience that. I do casual relationships. That's kind of my deal."

"Oh." Roman pretended to be ignorant of that fact.

Dean scratched the back of his head. "And you're a real nice guy. I'm just afraid that I can't offer you what you're looking for."

"Dean-"

"Dolph told me about what you did for me. I'd be lying if I didn't say I was flattered."

He knew? Roman was horrified. How could Dolph rat him out like that? "I know it seems off but putting all that aside, you can give me a chance. Sometimes you just need the right person."

"And you think that it's you?" Dean looked surprised.

"I don't think so, Dean. I know so."

"That's quite the confidence you have, Roman."

"But it's true. I'll agree to this casual relationship thing but I can guarantee you that after you're done playing the field, you'll definitely be running back to me to hold onto you for life."

"We'll see," Dean grinned.

"Yeah we will," Roman whispered as he leaned nearer, his lips inches away. Gosh, how badly he wanted to kiss him till he was a panting mess.

Dean licked his own lips. "Great. So how about-"

Roman's lips covered over his then, swallowing his words. If humans could float, he'd pretty sure he'd be doing that. Dean returned his passionate kiss, trying to reciprocate with equal ardor. Oh how wonderful it was to be kissing him. He used to wonder how it'd feel like and right now, it felt like he was flying.

Kissing Dean made him feel like Superman.

Roman sucked on the blue eyed man's bottom lip as he gripped Roman's shoulders tight.

Fuck.

A moan escaped from Dean's lips then. Roman covered his lips once more.

"Do you like that, baby boy?" the nursing major whispered huskily into his ears.

In response, Dean slowly slid his hands down to Roman's butt cheeks, trying to squeeze them but Roman swatted his hands. "Too early for that, baby boy."

"Really?" Dean said, feigning an innocent look. "I think otherwise."

"Oh no, you don't. You're not getting anything so fast."

"I like a challenge, Roman. You'll be moaning in pleasure beneath me by this Sunday."

"I doubt it but keep dreaming, okay?"

Dean wound his arms around the grey eyed man's neck then. "Can I have a cookie?"

Roman gave him a quick kiss. "You can have a cookie."

 _ **A/N We're just getting warmed up, guys. Thank you for the favorites, follows and comments. Please review. It'd mean so much to me :-)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Roman had never been in a casual relationship before. He was not familiar with the rules of such an arrangement. So far, Dean and him had an agreement to meet up three times a week: Mondays, Thursdays and Saturdays.

It sounded simple and the nursing major had nothing else to ask until he saw him on Thursday with a hickey on his neck.

"Ummm… what's that?" the grey eyed man asked. The thought of Dean being intimate with someone else made his stomach turn.

"Oh. Went out with Jimmy Jacobs last night."

"Who's that? Another squeeze?"

"Nah some dude I met a party on Tuesday."

That escalated quickly. "So we can date other people too?"

"Yeah that's what casual means."

"What if we fall in love with someone else? Do we end things?"

Dean frowned slightly. "I suppose so," he replied slowly. "Why?"

"Just asking."

"Do… do you have your eyes on someone?"

"Well-"

"I didn't come here to talk about other people."

"But you just asked me that question." Roman pulled him closer, fastening his lips over his. Dean merely wounded his arms around his neck, pressing his body closer.

Roman didn't think he would ever get over the fact that Dean was in his arms right now, kissing him. What surprised him was how the auburn haired man didn't seem to be fighting him for control. "Dean…"

"Mmmm…"

"I forgot to tell you but I'm not available this weekend."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well, I'll be out of town. I'm going to Foxtown."

"Why?"

"Just to spend a day or two exploring. I made plans before things became ummm sort of official between us."

"So you were going to go on your own?"

"Yeah."

Dean leaned against the wall, his face unreadable. "So what were you planning to do in Foxtown? Were you planning to visit art museums?"

Roman wanted to laugh. What was up with the twenty questions? "I was planning to explore: cafes, museums and go bar hopping…"

"Maybe have a one night stand?" Dean sounded like he was gritting his teeth.

He bit back a smile. There it was. That was what was eating him. "Maybe," he allowed.

"Do you have room for one more?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean can I follow you on this trip?"

"Dean, I'd be driving on Saturday and leaving on Sunday. That's more than three days we're meeting in a week."

"I don't mind," Dean replied.

Roman could tell he was telling the truth. "Why do you want to follow me again?"

"I want to explore with you. I mean I've never been to Foxtown."

Roman wanted to push him a little so he said, "But you coming with me would be challenging, Dean. How am I supposed to pick up a guy when you're with me?"

"So? Pick me up instead."

"I'm not having sex with you, Dean."

"Oh Roman, don't be silly. You know you will."

* * *

The moment he heard of Roman going away, he knew he had to follow him. As he stared at the Samoan man who was relating about his day, Dean couldn't help but think how much trouble he was in.

Roman was making it tough for him; he was endearing and knew how to push his buttons. That had never happened to him before; he had never met a man like that.

He pulled Roman mid conversation into his arms and started to ravish his mouth before peppering his neck with kisses. Roman grunted as his hold on Dean tightened.

Fuck, Dean needed to work on his game if he wanted Roman to be underneath him on Sunday.

Their lips met again in a fierce liplock.

Dean decided to take his chances, slowly sliding his left hand towards Roman's butt cheek. Success, he thought. Just as it happened on Monday, Roman swatted his hand away, breaking the kiss. "Seriously, Dean?"

"Oh come on, Roman. Why can't I grope you?"

"Maybe you can only grope me when we're in a committed relationship."

"I don't do committed relationships."

"Well, I don't do anything more than kissing unless I'm in a relationship with someone."

Dean's jaw dropped. Another first. Usually people had no problems with the arrangements he made with them. "What?"

"You have your rules... I have mine."

"So unless I'm your boyfriend, I'm allowed certain liberties?"

"Well, yeah. Essentially."

"That's kind of smart," Dean remarked. "Holding things off and leaving a person hanging."

"Or it's called self respect," Roman drawled. He cocked his head. "Still want to do casual?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Roman straightened his white Everlast t-shirt. "Want to watch something on the laptop?"

"Nope." He wanted to get back to kissing, truth be told.

"Oh come on. I found this great website that streams old and new movies."

A part of him was tempted to just jump on the man but maybe that wouldn't turn out so good. "All sorts?"

"We're not watching porn."

Dean grinned. "Why?"

"Because. You ask a lot of questions."

"I do. Like I said, you have to in my future profession. You should practise giving sponge baths. It'll be part of your future job responsibilities."

Roman laughed. "Nice try, Dean."

Dean straddled him. "Come on, Roman." He kissed him softly. "Why can't we fool around?"

"We barely know each other, Dean. Well I know a bit about you but-"

"Sex bonds people, you know."

"So do experiences."

"Sex is an experience."

"Uh huh."

"An experience that you'll never forget. Especially when you're with me."

"But I'm not with you. I'm just your side dude."

"Which is weird because you talk about self respect yet you're okay with that?"

Roman shrugged. "I won't know; maybe I'll meet someone who will love me… whom I'll wind up falling for."

Before he could comprehend, the words flew out of his mouth, "You take back those words!"

The Samoan man looked at him quizzically. "Why?"

"Because."

"Look, Dean. Since it bothers you so much, why don't you break your own rules for a bit?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why don't you try dating me exclusively for a while? You can see if I'm worth your time."

That was an interesting offer. It would certainly keep any other men from hitting on Roman. "Can I think about it?"

"Sure."

He was in the midst of going back to his dorm when Dolph called him. "How goes, cousin?"

"Fuck, Dolph," Dean replied. "Have you been reading Shakespeare again?"

"It's amazing. I'm trying to use it on Vickie so that when we do it-"

"Too much info there."

"Right."

"So what's up?"

"How are things with you and my best bud?"

"Okay I guess."

"Dean, Roman's a great guy and he's someone - one of the few people really - that I care about. Don't break his heart."

Dean sighed. "Dolph, he's okay with a casual relationship."

"Look, there's nothing superficial about him. He's the kind of guy who will love, honor and obey you. So don't lead him on. Such a love from a person is rare."

He was about to reply his friend as he reached the floor of his dorm when he found his roommate, Baron Corbin leaning against their door. "Dolph, I'm going to have to call you back." Dean hung up the phone. "Forgot your key again?"

"Yeah," the long haired man moaned. "Where were you? New date?"

"Or something."

Dean opened the door and they walked in. Baron chuckled as he threw his coat on his bed. "When are you ever going to settle down?"

For all his self confidence and tattoos, Baron was a man in a committed relationship with a nice young lady. Dean envied him for not having the fears he had. "I'm not sure."

"Gotta ask yourself if this guy is worth it. Go out. Observe. Trust your heart, Dean. You can't go wrong."

* * *

Roman couldn't sleep.

He spent his time tossing and turning in bed, unable to get Dean off his mind. He hoped his words got through to the blue eyed man. It was obvious Dean liked him but was he willing to jump to give himself that chance?

Swinging his legs over his bed, he made a quick change of clothes before he left his dorm to go to the twenty four seven convenience store. Campus was fairly empty with a handful of students walking around.

Roman headed to the isle where they sold fruit cups and grabbed one.

He saw a couple squabbling at the chocolate and sweets section. "I can't believe you kissed him!" the skinhead yelled. "What were you thinking?"

The blonde frowned. "It was for our fraternity initiation!"

"Oh yeah? How random!"

Maybe that was what Dean was afraid of? The quarrels and such.

The grey eyed man went to the counter to pay for his fruit cup. As the cashier was counting his change, Dean walked in. "Roman?"

"Dean," he greeted with a warm smile.

"Can't sleep?"

"No. You?"

"Same. Let me grab a drink first."

The park had not a single person in sight, Roman noted as he sat down with Dean at a secluded part. "So why can't you sleep? Big test tomorrow?"

Dean grinned. "I wish. No." His face fell. "I kept thinking about your offer."

"That's not so bad."

"Of course you would think that. Have you ever been in a relationship?"

"Yeah."

Dean gave him a look. "You have?"

"Yeah. Just one. That was before I heard about you from Dolph."

"Why did you break up with him?"

"What makes you think that I broke up with him?"

"So he broke up with you?"

Roman laughed. "Never had the chance to break up. He all but humiliated me. Then we were over."

"Wait? What?"

"He made fun of me to fit in with this fraternity he was trying to get in. Tripped me while I carrying a tray full of food. Mocked my size in front of them. It was a nightmare. Until Dolph came up to him and punched him in the face." Roman shook his head. "Anyways, he and I avoided each other actively after that except towards the end of senior year"

"I'm sorry to hear that." Dean reached for his hand. "He's a fool to do that to you."

"I'm over it. He tried to get back together with me towards the end of senior year after seeing how much weight I had lost but I was over it. I mean I had heard about you from Dolph and I knew I wanted to meet you-"

"That's a lot of dedication for a guy you have never met."

"I don't know. Something in me told me you're worth it."

Dean swallowed. "You think I'm worth it?"

"Yeah."

"And if I don't want to be exclusive… what happens then?"

Roman had braced himself for such a question. After all, Dean had never been one for commitment. "I guess we'll have to see. We won't know where life will take us, right?"

"You mean you could fall in love with someone else?"

"I don't know that. No one can give you an answer to that." He squeezed Dean's hand. "Just think about it, okay?"

* * *

"The dude sounds like a psycho." Kevin bit into his muffin during lunch the next day. "Who does these things for someone you barely even met?"

Dean shook his head as he stirred his Mountain Dew. "He did, Kev."

"I'd run for your life, Dean."

"He seems harmless. Dolph likes him. Knows him very well too."

"And Dolph's not alarmed?"

"Nope."

"I still think you're nuts for even considering something with him. Seriously. This whole behavior screams of stalker."

The rest of his Friday turned out crappy. The paper he had turned in for his Fundamentals of Journalism class had been graded C because of his lack of objectivity. Dean wanted to blow off his steam; he had worked hard on that paper.

Somehow he found himself standing in front of Roman's door. Knocking on it, he was greeted as always with those beautiful eyes and warm smile. "Today's Friday."

"Hey." Dean stepped in. "I had a horrible day."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Tea would be nice."

"Sure. Make yourself at home. I'll boil the water."

The kitchenette had the delicious smell of cookies again. "Chocolate chip cookies again?" he asked as he stood beside the grey eyed beauty.

"Snickerdoodles." Roman offered him one. "These are Seth's favorite."

Seth? "Who's that?"

"My roommate."

Lucky guy who having to experience this. "You always bake for Seth?"

"No. It's just that he's been feeling homesick and snickerdoodles remind him of his mum. I thought it'd be nice to make him feel at home."

It took all of him to fight the jealousy he was feeling. "So you all set for tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

Dean nodded. "Would be nice to get out a while."

They sat on Roman's bed and chatted about Dean's day. Roman cracked some jokes to make him laugh while they had cookies and tea. Dean felt better.

Later as dusk was approaching and Roman was watching an old black and white film on the laptop serenely, Dean mentally argued with himself what was the worst that could happen with trying to date Roman exclusively?

If this was what Roman offered, then Dean would gladly take it.

"Roman?" Dean said softly.

The Samoan man turned his attention to him. "Yeah, Dean?"

"I'd like to try."

And Roman pulled him closer, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss. "I promise you I'm worth it, Dean," the nursing major told him.

He fervently hoped so. Dean sealed his lips over his again.

 _ **A/N Awww… my apologies for the late update. Thank you for the favorites and follows. Please leave me a review; they make my day! :-)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Four

"Thank you for sending me home," Dean thanked Roman as they stood outside his dorm. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to," Roman replied.

"Do you want to come in?" Maybe if he played his cards right, they would end up having sex by the end of the night.

"Tempting but no. We've got to meet up at seven if we want to reach Foxtown early."

Dean's eyes widened. "Seven?"

"Well, I hope to check in early and then sight see-"

"Let's just stay in," Dean implored passionately, grabbing his shirt.

"Where's your roommate?" Roman enquired.

"At his frat house."

"But I didn't bring anything-"

"I have spares!"

Roman gave him an odd look. "Well, okay. But I really wanted to go to-"

"Someday. I promise we'll go someday." He was desperate to get him inside and strip him off his clothes.

A gentle smile spread across Roman's face. "You said we."

"I did?" He caught himself then. "I did!"

Once inside the room, Dean locked the door behind him. Now this grey eyed beauty had nowhere to run.

"You have a nice room," Roman complimented, looking around the dorm room. Dean's side had framed newspaper clippings on the wall next to his single bed. Unlike Roman's room, his did not have a kitchenette.

"Thank you." _I think_ , he added silently. Aloud, he offered Roman a drink.

"Tea, if you have some."

"I only have Mountain Dew."

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"You obviously invited me in for sex."

Dean grinned. "I'm not going to deny it."

Roman took slow steps towards him. "You're going to be a handful, Dean."

"I'm not denying it."

"And probably will keep me on my toes."

"Mmm… so I've been told."

"You're making it very hard for me."

"Oh I guessed as much."

Roman smirked. "But the only sleeping you're going to get is literal sleeping."

"But you said-"

"Dean, I hope that you're not willing to take a chance on me because of sex."

Well that was the added advantage, Dean thought. "Nope."

The nursing major didn't look like he believed him. "Look, why don't we get some rest-"

"Sleep beside me?" Dean asked.

Roman cocked his head and shook it with a smile; Dean found it endearing. "What am I going to do with you?"

 _Anything you want_ , Dean thought.

"I usually sleep without clothes on," Roman revealed as he made himself comfortable on Dean's bed. "But I think we're not ready for that yet."

"Yes we are!" the auburn haired man blurted as he jumped into bed.

His lips were kissed hard before Roman grinned at him. "Patience is a virtue."

"Not in this case."

* * *

Roman woke up the next morning to find Dean snuggled up against him, his face near the crook of his neck. If someone had told him this would happen to him one day, he would have laughed and asked them what they were smoking because this was better than any dream to him.

He pressed his lips lightly against Dean's briefly before admiring him quietly.

His heart swirled with emotions. They were going to give it a try. Dean wouldn't be playing the field… at least for the time being. He stifled a yawn; so Foxtown was out but they could still go out on a real date.

Or maybe Roman would cook for him.

"What are you thinking about?"

Dean was staring at him, those blue eyes wide… as if he was trying to read the Samoan man's mind. "Taking you out on a date."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I'd like to cook for you. Nothing fancy but I'm sure you'll love it."

"If it's from you, I know I will."

"Great!" Roman all but jumped out of bed. "I'll head to the grocers to get my ingredients. Can you come over by noon?"

"Sure. How should I dress?"

"However you want."

"So I could just show up naked at your doorstep and you'd have to let me in."

"And let everyone see you for the gorgeous man you are? I'd rather not."

Dean looked pleased with his answer; he was practically glowing. "I think you're exaggerating but thank you."

Roman went back to his dorm to quickly shower and change into new clothes before practically running towards the parking lot. He already had an idea of what to cook for Dean: linguine with lemon sauce.

As he opened his door, he saw a plump guy walking past talking into his cellphone loudly, "Dean, that's crazy. You pretty much agreed he's obsessed with you. Why are you giving that stalker a chance? You have lots of other men to choose from!"

He stared after the man's back in horror. Stalker?

* * *

Dean waited for Kevin near the benches in front of his hall.

Why did Kevin always call Roman a stalker? And when did he get the idea that Dean thought that the Samoan man was obsessed with him? Prior to the wedding, Dean hadn't even heard about him or even knew of his existence. And Dolph even knew about Roman -

"Really, Dean?" Kevin immediately started when he reached. "Have you even read this article?" His friend shoved a piece of paper into his hand. "I'm going to buy a can of Coke from 7 Eleven. Do you want one?"

"No, thanks." Dean sighed and sat down before reading the article. "How to know he's obsessed with you: number one, he's in awe of you. Hmmm that's true. Number two, he compares you to an ideal. Number three, he's clingy and insecure-"

Roman hardly struck him as an insecure individual. He was quite the confident man and one could tell in the way he talked, walked… He folded the paper and shoved it in his pocket.

This article was a baloney.

* * *

His dreams were now shattered.

Of course there was a nagging reminder that he had to be realistic about the whole thing; Dean barely knew him. When Roman got home, he whipped up the simple meal for them both.

Dean thought he was obsessed with him.

The thought made Roman depressed. So what was Dean doing with him then? To add another one on his list or something?

Roman vaguely remember Dolph mentioning Dean's infamous black book filled with names of guys he'd been with.

He knew that how they got together was a bit unorthodox but if Dean shared the same concerns as his friend, if sex was all he wanted, then Roman decided he would give it to him and then get out of his life after that.

* * *

"That was delicious," Dean complimented two hours later as he stood up to help Roman with the dishes. Ordinarily he'd take pizza over pasta but damn, Roman could cook.

"It's fine," Roman declined. "We can leave these here."

Dean licked his lips. "So-"

Roman pulled him towards his bed where he smashed his lips against the blue eyed man's immediately. Dean gasped as he felt Roman grabbed his butt cheeks, pulling him closer to him. He wound his arms around Roman's neck, opening his mouth when Roman's tongue licked his bottom lip.

Roman was driving him crazy with his passionate kisses. Dean clung onto him tight, his neck and lips repeatedly attacked. His conscience though ironically was another thing. "Roman," he mumbled. "Are you sure about this?"

His lover didn't say a word, taking off both their clothes next.

Looks like they were finally going to do it.

Dean's eyes admired every inch of Roman's exposed flesh. He was beautiful with a toned body and muscular physique. His length was thick; how was it even going to fit in him? "Let me get the lube," the Samoan man said.

"I have lubricated condoms. But Roman-"

"Can you give me one?"

"Are you sure about this? I mean I know I want to have sex but-"

"Then let's have sex."

"But-"

"Condom, Dean."

Dean sighed as he took out his wallet to hand Roman a packet who tore it open and put it on.

They were kissing again, this time with urgency. Roman's hands were everywhere on his body, each touch making him ache for more.

The two men fell onto the bed, all arms and legs. Roman wasn't much for talking in bed either, Dean realised. He expected sex between them to be fun… nothing like this.

It was as if Roman wanted to get it over and done with.

The Samoan man stroked his length slowly. Fuck. Dean loved his touch, the feel of his hand on the most intimate part of his body.

"Damn it, Roman!"

The strokes became faster before Dean felt him thrusting into him little by little, giving his body time to adjust. When he was inside fully, Dean gripped his arms and asked him to continue. It was all the encouragement his raven haired lover needed.

Roman thrusted in and out, hitting Dean's spot. It was driving him wild with the rush of pleasure that was overcoming him. The grey eyed man leaned down to kiss him but Dean held him longer, not wanting their lips to part so soon.

When his orgasm finally hit him, he shouted Roman's name not caring who heard him. To say he wasn't flattered and humbled that Roman called out _his_ name would have been a lie. They stared at one another; Dean wondered what was going through Roman's mind.

"That was great," Dean panted, running a hand through Roman's locks. "I liked it."

"I'm glad you did," was the only reply Roman gave him leaving him clueless.

* * *

Roman tidied the place up while Dean napped. Maybe he had been too harsh with him.

The sex they had was good despite Roman wanting to get it out of the way. Desire ran through him; Roman wanted to do it again.

Picking up Dean's jeans off the floor to hang it near the hook in his wardrobe, something hit his right foot. Picking the folded paper, he opened it and realised it was a magazine article.

 _How to Know He's Obsessed With You_

His hand was shivering. What the hell was this? Now he was researching on him too?

He shook his head sadly at Dean's sleeping form.

* * *

Dean hadn't heard from Roman that night or the morning after.

All his text messages fell on deaf ears; he was disappointed. It was as if Roman was avoiding him. That was odd, wasn't it? If it had been anyone else, Dean wouldn't think twice but this was Roman. He was an affectionate sort.

This was the same man who baked his roommate cookies because he had been feeling homesick.

As he sat through his lecture, his mind replayed yesterday's date. Something was off. Roman seemed to be holding himself back. His answers were somewhat mechanical.

But why?

Ten minutes before lunchtime as he was crossing the quad, he spotted Roman sitting near the fountain reading a book. Dean decided to catch him off guard, approaching him from the back.

"Roman!"

The Samoan man looked up, his grey eyes wide. "D-Dean."

"I've been sending you text messages, Roman. Why haven't you replied any of them?"

"I was busy."

"Busy doing what?"

Roman kept quiet, staring down at his hands.

Dean didn't like this. He had a feeling that Roman was hiding something. "Roman, I meant it when I said I wanted to try."

Roman's grey eyes met his. "Why?"

"Because you're a nice guy. I mean I can see that. Dolph wouldn't have told me to take care of your heart if you were bad-"

"Maybe I changed my mind, Dean. Maybe I wanted to have sex and move on."

"I doubt it but nice try." The mass communication major scratched the back of his head. "Where would you like to have dinner? I believe it's my turn to bring you on a date."

"Date's cancelled. You and I have done it and now we're going our separate ways."

"Are you serious? Roman-"

"No. I can't do this dating thing with you. How can you guarantee me that every time we go out, you won't be thinking of me as being obsessive?"

That was a good question, Dean thought. Then it hit him what Roman had said. The auburn haired man gulped. "What?"

"I happened to overheard one of your friends in the parking lot yesterday. Huge dude with a tattoo of a bull on his arm."

Now Dean was worried. How much had Roman overheard?

The nursing major was looking at him, visibly hurt. "You think I'm obsessed with you too. I was about to hang your jeans after you had drifted off to sleep yesterday after our tryst and an article fell out from one of the pockets. Want to guess what it's about?"

Fuck.

Roman stood up, slinging his backpack. "I gave you what you wanted. Now leave me alone."

Dean stared after a retreating Roman, dumbfounded.

 _ **A/N Fluff in the chapter ahead… P.S I wrote this before the poll.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Five

But Dean had no intention of leaving Roman alone.

The first thing he did after Roman had stalked off was to chase after him; something he had never done for anyone before.

The Samoan man was in the hallway when Dean grabbed him by his arm and pulled inside a vacant tutorial room. To say Roman looked angry was an understatement. But Dean refused to be intimidated. "Roman, you didn't give me a chance to explain myself," Dean started. "Just please hear me out."

Roman crossed his arms. "Explain."

"That article wasn't mine. It belonged to my best friend, Kevin… that huge guy you saw. I kinda told him about you and he was convinced about the stalking thing." Roman looked annoyed but Dean pressed on. "But I don't think of you that way, Roman. You have to believe me. I mean I told you before that I'm flattered that you did all those stuff… especially for someone like me." He took a step forward. "I meant what I said: I'd like to give it a try with you. Surely you're not giving up on me so fast."

Roman stared at him before he sighed softly. "You mean it?"

"Absolutely. I'd like to cook for you this time. I mean if you still want to go on a date with me. Take a chance on me?"

Roman was still staring at him. Dean found himself being nervous; what was going through his head? Was it possible that he had lost him before they barely started? A warm smile pushed his fears away however. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah."

His body sagged in relief. Licking his lips, he decided it was better to ask for Roman's permission before he kissed him. "Can I-"

Roman beat him to it then, cutting off his words with a gentle kiss, smiling against his lips. He reciprocated the kiss passionately, thankful that Roman still cared about him in some way.

He promised himself he wouldn't mess things up again; he couldn't afford to lose Roman once more.

They made plans to meet up later that night so that Dean could make dinner.

On the way to the grocers, Dean called Dolph. His cousin, however, started ranting away. "What did I tell you about breaking his heart, Dean?"

"Look, Dolph! It's not what you think-"

"Oh? Because I had a broken-hearted man on the phone with me last night. He was freaking distraught and it took me a while to comfort him. Seriously, Dean! You-"

"Dolph, you're supposed to know me better than that! Look, I don't think of him that way. This whole thing was a huge misunderstanding! That's not why I called you; I need your help."

"What do you need me to do?" Dolph grumbled.

"We have a date tonight, alright? I'm going to cook him dinner and-"

"I don't know, Dean."

"Dolph, I really like him, okay? Please."

His cousin reluctantly agreed. "You guys are okay?"

"We are. I explained everything to him. Look, you know him better. Is he allergic to anything?"

"Nope. He loves seafood though. Well sushi first."

"Urgh. I don't know how to make sushi."

"So buy some. Roman's a very easy going guy."

That was true. Dean hardly saw him fussing about. But still he wanted to make it special for him…

* * *

Roman was beyond thrilled to have Dean come over but the look on his crush's face made him think otherwise.

"Roman, I heard you liked sushi but I don't know how to make it so I bought some instead," Dean confessed, holding up a transparent plastic bag with a logo of a frog with the words "Tokyo Sushi" on it.

"It's okay," Roman grinned as he pulled Dean into his room and shut the door behind. "It's the thought that counts."

"I really wanted to make our date special."

"But it is special. You bought me my favorite food and most importantly, you're here."

Dean set the plastic on the table before he met Roman's lips halfway. "Fuck, Roman. Stop giving me credit; I'm not special."

"You are to me. Isn't there a saying? You may feel like you're nothing but to someone, you're everything."

He could see Dean struggling with his compliment. "Thank you," the blue eyed man replied quietly. "Why don't you sit down?"

Roman did as he was told at the small dining table, watching Dean placed the plastic container of over thirty different sushis in the middle. He stood up to take two plates but Dean protested. "No, Roman. It's my turn-"

He gave him a quick peck. "Stop it, Dean. It's our date. I want to make it special for you too."

They enjoyed the simple fare with a side dish of miso soup and prawn rolls. Roman was relieved to see Dean enjoy himself, even going so far as to feed the Samoan man.

When dinner was finished, Dean took out an ice cream pint he had placed in the freezer. "I figured we could enjoy this and watch Netflix on your laptop."

Roman chuckled then as the thought entered his head. "This gives a whole new meaning to the saying Netflix and chill."

Dean looked horrified. "No. That wasn't my intention."

"So you don't want to have sex with me anymore?" Roman teased.

"No! I do! It's just that I know you love old movies so I guess we can share this pint and watch a movie."

"Okay."

They sat on his bed and shared the chocolate fudge ice cream while watching A Single Man of all things. It certainly wasn't the kind of movie Dean watched because he had dozed off half an hour into the film, his head on Roman's shoulder.

Gently removing the pint from his hand, Roman put it aside before laying him down on the bed. He cleared the room and locked the door; Seth would be sleeping over at the room of some girl he had been seeing.

Slowly, he climbed into the bed, careful not to stir Dean awake. Roman dozed off shortly after.

In the middle of the night, he found Dean's arm around his waist, his face tucked near the crook of his neck; the mass communication major also had a gentle smile on his face.

* * *

It wasn't the sort of date Dean had pictured giving Roman but if the smile he had been greeted with the next morning was anything to go by with, then he probably did something good last night. Roman insisted Dean showered before he head to class so the auburn haired man did just that.

As the two men waited for the elevator, Dean cleared his throat. "Do you want to meet up later?"

"Sure. I'm only good for lunch though. My cousin Jimmy is dragging me to a party tonight."

"Oh."

For a moment, Dean panicked. He knew what usually happened at parties… well at least the ones he went to.

Then he remembered buying tickets to a show that was headlined by a cover band playing 70's music that Roman loved. The show was tonight and Dean - in his haste to make sure Roman could see his sincerity - had bought the tickets without checking the Samoan man's schedule.

"Have a great time," he said instead.

"What will you be doing?" Roman asked. "If you have nothing on, you can join us."

"I have a paper due soon," he lied. "I'll be cooped up in my room."

"Have fun?"

"Ha ha."

* * *

Dean had cancelled on their lunch appointment to Roman's disappointment but he had no choice; he had a class assignment to write about myths and legend that was due on Friday.

One of the guys from his Biochemistry class, Marcellus Black asked Roman to join him and a bunch of guys for lunch and he had agreed. He learnt that some of the guys were going to be at that party later; they were frat boys who just wanted to have a good time.

There was no reply from Dean when he sent a text except for one in which he replied about calling him later. He was busy researching in the library about myths.

Driven guy his crush was.

It felt weird to Roman to call Dean that after what sleeping together. Despite the short time, Roman knew he liked him… like him way before they officially met.

Liked him enough to want to go steady with him.

But would Dean want to?

He got a positive sign when he was cleaning up his room before getting ready for the party and found two cardboard slips on the floor by his bed. Roman picked it up and discovered that it was a pair of tickets to watch the Diner Boys at the Boots Lounge, a small club about forty minutes away from campus.

He smiled; he loved the Diner Boys. But how-

Dean must have dropped these while he was changing earlier.

The auburn haired man cared enough to give up this tickets and let Roman have a good time with his cousins.

He texted Jimmy then informing him of his change of plans. After all, he had a date to get ready for.

* * *

Dean groaned when he searched his pocket and wallet; where were those darn tickets? He was pretty sure he had left them in his left pocket. He gave up and sat down on his bed, picking up his borrowed copy of The Book of Myths and Legends.

This was fascinating stuff, Dean thought as he continued reading where he had left off at the library about the Loch Ness monster. His eyes squinted at the photo of what appeared to be a dinosaur like figure sticking out of the lake; the description below it stated _the surgeon's photograph, 1934_.

Interesting.

Dean was about to scribble notes in his notebook when there was a knock on the door. Sighing, he swung his legs over the bed and headed to open the door.

The sight of Roman in a tight black t-shirt and jeans greeted him. Damn, did he look good.

"Hey," Roman said before giving him a quick kiss. "How's that paper coming along?"

"I was actually reading up on the Loch Ness monster."

"So I can't tempt you to go out with me?"

"Nah. You have a good time with your cousin though."

Roman dug into his pockets and took out two pieces of paper. Dean gasped; the tickets! "I found these on my floor and I guessed these are ours?"

"Well, yeah. But it's not big deal-"

"No big deal? Dean, you got us tickets to see my favorite cover band. It is a big deal to me! Why didn't you tell me?"

Dean shrugged. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

"I've seen them live only once but the mere fact that you thought about me when you got them… Dean, this is the sweetest thing ever."

"S nothing," he mumbled.

Roman looked at him, hopeful. "Would you like to go watch them? We still have time."

"But what about the party?"

"I can go to a party anytime. But it'd probably be a while before I get to watch the Diner Boys with my favorite boy."

The words warmed his heart. "You have other boys?" Dean teased him.

"No. Just you."

"I'll go get changed. Why don't you make yourself comfortable for a bit?"

Roman grinned and entered inside the room.

Dean quickly grabbed his favorite t-shirt and a pair of jeans before heading into the bathroom to change. This was a nice turn of events, he decided. Another thought hit him as he combed his hair with his fingers: how drawn he was to the gorgeous Samoan man sitting on his bed right now.

He should be scared though, right?

But he wasn't.

Dean found Roman flipping through his book when he came out from the bathroom. "Cool stuff," the grey eyed man said when Dean came near him. "This Loch Ness thing is fascinating."

"Isn't it?" Dean agreed. "I have no idea why my professor wants us to write it but for once, I'm excited about writing a paper for class."

Roman giggled.

Dean pressed his lips against his upon hearing the sound of that. He was pleased to find Roman practically glowing.

Grabbing his car keys, he smiled at the raven haired beauty. "Ready?"

"Well almost…" Roman hesitated. "Dean, there's something I gotta tell you."

 _ **A/N And I'll leave it here lol… till the next chapter! :-) Thank you for the favorites, follows and comments! Also a huge thank you for your responses! One more chapter of Sweet Amber (it's not finished yet don't worry) before I upload others; Bleeding Me will be up by Saturday! Yay**_


	6. Chapter 6

Six

"What is it?" Dean asked, worry evident on his face.

Roman took a deep breath, willing for his nerves to calm down but it was hopeless. He couldn't help but wonder if he could take it back but it was too late.

A huge part of him wanted to know why too especially when there was no reason for him to deny it.

"Dean," he said softly. "I really like you. But you already knew that. I was wondering if you'd like to go steady with me… you know, be my boyfriend. I know we haven't even dated for a week but… gosh, I feel so foolish for asking you that."

Dean appeared to be mulling over it. His blue eyes were focused on the ground while a hand was on his chin. A moment later, he looked at Roman. "Can I think about it?"

Roman nodded briskly. "Of course! Take all the time you need."

"I guess we are sort of boyfriends now," the mass communication major added. "So don't worry too much, okay?"

That soothed some of worries as he nodded again. "Okay."

Boots Lounge was particularly crowded when they arrived but Dean and him managed to get good seats.

They ordered Coke and chatted about school while waiting for the band to start.

The lights dimmed a while later and the band started strumming.

 _Hey have you ever tried  
Really reaching out for the other side?  
I may be climbing on rainbows  
But baby, here goes_

 _Dreams are for those who sleep  
Life is for us to keep  
And if you're wondering what this song is leading to,  
I want to make it with you_

 _I really think that we could make it, babe_

 _Though you don't know me well  
And every little thing only time will tell  
If you believe the things that I do,  
And we'll see it through_

 _Life can be short or long  
Love can be right or wrong  
And if I chose the one I'd like to help me through  
I'd like to make it with you_

 _I really think that we could make it, babe_

Roman gazed at Dean beside him who was paying attention to the band. The Samoan man struggled to keep his hands to himself, wanting nothing more than to hold Dean's hand.

Instead he played with the end of his t-shirt; he didn't want to freak Dean out.

"Thank you!" the lead singer, Jack Gallagher, cheered. "The next song is something I'm sure you will all appreciate. It's called You Make Me Feel Brand New. Enjoy."

 _My love  
I'll never find the words my love  
To tell you how I feel my love  
Mere words could not explain_

 _Precious love  
You held my life within your hands  
Created everything I am  
Taught me how to live again_

In the darkness, he saw Dean swallowed hard. Maybe this was not the best place to bring him out...

Once the concert ended, Roman suggested going to the park near campus but Dean declined; he wanted to turn in early. When he walked Dean to the door, the auburn haired man thanked for a good night. "Dean," Roman said slowly, "I'm sorry if I seemed to be pushy towards you earlier. It won't happen again."

"It's nothing serious, Roman. I'm attracted to you. You're attracted to me. No biggie. It's just that I've never done serious relationships for a long time so it'll take me some time to get used to it."

"Why?"

"Relationships involve emotions and that scares me, I guess. I felt suffocated in my last two ones."

"Oh." Now what? Should he give Dean some space?

Roman asked him that question aloud. "No," Dean declined. "I think we're okay. I just can't promise you about the boyfriend thing. But I'd love to see you tomorrow if you're free."

"You… would?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Do you miss seeing other people?"

Dean frowned. "I never really thought about it. I mean sure the idea of being in a committed relationship scares me but I don't know… we don't have labels, you and I."

They didn't. Roman wished they did but he did not want to freak Dean out. "So uh… I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See you," Dean replied. His eyes flickered to Roman's lips and eyes before Roman pulled him close and smashed their lips together. Dean responded back with just as much passion, hooking his arms around Roman's neck.

The Samoan man wondered why Dean was afraid of committing when his body seemed to be responding in another way but decided not to push it any further. He had to learn how to restrain himself.

They pecked a few times before letting go.

Roman bid him a good night before returning back to his own dorm room with a happy sigh.

* * *

Dean was not in a good mood when Kevin approached him the next day outside his dorm room. "What?" he snapped.

"Dude, I've been trying to reach you and you haven't been responding. What gives?" Kevin asked as they started to walk towards the elevator.

"I'll tell you what. Roman overheard you and almost gave up on us."

"Overheard what? Me calling him a stalker?"

"Yes! And found that damn article you gave me. Look, Kev. You're my best friend and I know you're concerned about me but I'm fine. Roman is not a stalker. If he was, I'm pretty sure Dolph wouldn't encourage us being together."

"Together? You guys are boyfriends now?"

"No. I don't do relationships. You know that."

"Okay then, Dean. So what are you both doing?"

"We're dating."

"Isn't that the same as being boyfriends?"

"No. I never promised him commitment."

"So you're both free to date other people too? Didn't you said you wanted to give it a try with him?"

"...Yeah."

"Giving it a try with him means you're dating him exclusively. It means you are in a relationship with him."

"What?" Dean gaped. "I never agreed to that. Look, drop this subject, Kevin. I'll talk to Roman myself."

"Fine."

As the two men walked towards their lecture room, Dean couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever get over his fear of commitment. Maybe not now but in the future. He could see himself dating Roman and he didn't doubt Roman would stop wanting to be with him either but what if he was still afraid in ten years?

Would Roman get antsy and allow himself to be swept away by someone else?

"Dean!"

As if on cue, Roman was there in the flesh, wearing a black tank and cargo pants with sneakers.

"Hey… Roman." Awkward. Especially with Kevin beside him.

"I've been looking for you. You dropped your student matric card in my room. I found it near-"

"Thank you." Dean quickly grabbed the card and shoved it in his pocket. "Roman, this is Kevin, my best friend. Kevin, this is Roman."

"Hi," Roman greeted politely. "It's nice to meet you."

Kevin apparently thought otherwise. "I'll be honest. You look like a nice guy. But I resent you for pushing my best friend into something he's not ready for."

"Kevin!" Dean reprimanded. "That was uncalled for!"

"I'm sorry, Dean. But I've been looking out for you since we were kids. I'm not about to let some guy force you to be someone you're not."

Roman crossed his arms. "I'm not forcing your best friend into anything."

"Oh really?"

Dean shot Kevin a warning look. "What Roman and I are to one another is our own business, Kev. I've told you this."

His best friend stormed into the lecture hall.

"I'm sorry," Dean apologised. "He's never acted like this before."

Roman gave him a small smile. "It's alright." He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "See you later?"

"Later," Dean confirmed.

* * *

Roman was writing down notes in his notebook when he was invited again by Marcellus for lunch. He declined the invitation. "Thank you anyways. I'm meeting my boyfriend."

Then it hit him what he said.

Oh no.

Dean was going to flip if he ever found out.

It was a good thing that Marcellus and Dean didn't run in the same circle, Roman thought as he closed his notebook.

But he discovered how wrong he was when he saw Marcellus greeting Dean as he walked past their table. "Dean!" Marcellus greeted, fist bumping him. "What's up, man?"

"Hey man!" Dean beamed. "How are you?"

"I'm good! I-" Marcellus' eyes widened when he saw Roman. "Oh! So you're Roman's boyfriend."

"Boyf-" Dean looked at Roman before he forced a smile at Marcellus. "Yeah. Who knew, huh?"

"Dude, I'm glad you finally found someone whom you really like."

"Me too."

His reply seemed so forced and Roman felt horrible. He wished the earth would swallow him. What the hell had he been thinking when he told Marcellus that? He knew how uncomfortable Dean was with words like that…

When Marcellus left, he felt Dean's eyes on him. "Roman," Dean begun.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Roman pushed his plate aside and quickly rushed out of the cafeteria.

Upon reaching his dorm room, he locked the front door to a surprised looking Seth who was reading a textbook. "Something wrong?" his friend asked.

"Please don't open the door for him."

"Who? That Dean guy?"

"Yes!"

"Ummm okay." Seth didn't question him any further, turning his attention back to his book.

Roman went straight to his room. His phone vibrated; it was from Dean but he was too terrified to answer it.

How could he face him after all that? This whole thing was putting him in a bad light. The nursing major was thoroughly embarrassed with himself.

There was a knock on his door then, interrupting his thoughts.

"Roman?" Dean's voice floated through the door.

He sat up immediately. Didn't he tell Seth not to open the door?

"Come on, Roman," the mass communication major pleaded. "Please open the door for me."

Well, sooner or later he had to face him. Roman swung his feet over and opened the door to find Dean looking at him quizzically. "Hey."

"Hey," Dean answered, walking in and shutting the door behind him. "Roman-"

"I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to have said that. Maybe we should just cool things between us-"

Dean's kiss silenced any more rambling that was coming out from his mouth. Roman sighed inwardly before he took over the kiss, holding onto him tight and enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed together.

"I'm not mad at you, Roman," Dean assured him. "You probably said it in passing without consideration. It's okay."

No, it wasn't but Roman decided to keep it to himself. One, Dean wasn't ready for that and two, Roman knew he was getting way ahead of himself.

"How about we have some fun?" Dean suggested.

"What kind of fun?"

"There's a carnival in town. Would you like to go together?"

"I've got lots of reading to do-"

"So we'll study together then. You wait here. Let me get my books and I'll be back."

Dean gave him a quick peck before leaving the room.

Roman stared after him with forlorn before shaking his head; he really needed to work on his patience.

* * *

When Friday came around, while they were eating lunch, Dean was disappointed to learn that Roman wouldn't be able to spend time with him for the next two days because he'd staying over with his family.

"It's my mum's birthday," the Samoan man explained.

"Oh."

"I'll be back on Sunday night."

"Sure." He was leaving without Dean and didn't seemed to care about it either.

Roman must have noticed his unhappiness. "I'd have asked you but it's my family. I wasn't sure if you'd be comfortable with meeting them so soon."

"I'm fine with following you but maybe we can lay off the labels, okay?"

"O-okay."

"Is it going to be a big gathering?"

"Not really. Just a medium sized one."

That didn't sound so bad.

Or so he had thought.

When they reached Roman's home on Saturday morning, the nursing major's parents were looking at Dean with polite smiles.

Dean smiled back; Roman's family looked like nice people. This weekend was going to be awesome.

"This is Dean," he heard Roman introduce. "My friend."

 _ **A/N Only four chapters left… :-)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

"This is Dean, my friend," Roman introduced to his parents who welcomed both men in.

Dean did not look not pleased though when they were alone in the room. "Friend?" the auburn haired man bit out. "Really?"

"What do you want me to call you then?"

"I'm not sure but friend isn't one on the list."

"Didn't you tell me to cool it with the labels-"

"Friend is a label!"

"Then-"

"Dean! I'm Dean and you're Roman and that's the way it is!"

Roman could tell that Dean was shaken. This whole thing must have been freaking him out. "Dean?"

"What?"

"It's okay, you know. You can go back to dating casual. I'm okay with it." No, he wasn't but he didn't want to hold on to a caged Dean.

Dean was looking at him in disbelief. "Really?"

"Yeah. We'll do Monday, Thursdays and Saturdays again. No pressure."

"And you won't be upset?"

"How can I be? Your happiness matters to me."

Because they arrived early, Roman decided to take a nap. Dean decided to watch CNN to catch up with the news.

When he woke up, he found Dean nestled in his arms. He didn't had the heart to wake him up so he stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out what he had gotten himself into.

He found himself groggy when he felt kisses on his face; he must have dozed off again.

"Hey," Roman mumbled.

"Shall we freshen up?" Dean proposed. "Then you can show me around."

"Okay."

Roman sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Dean was up on his feet, combing his fingers through his hair. "I'm done!" he announced.

That was fast. At least he seemed to be in better spirits.

The two men bounded down the stairs where Jimmy was laughing at something his girlfriend, Naomi was saying.

His eyes widened at the sight of Dean. "Hey, man."

Roman quickly introduced Dean before heading for the door. But not before his mother stopped them. "Not so fast. I made pancakes."

At the mention of that, Dean licked his lips. "Oooh."

Guess they were staying in.

Roman's mother was fussing over Dean, putting more food on his plate. Not that the auburn haired man minded. He wolfed down whatever he could.

"So what are you studying, Dean?" Patricia asked.

"Mass communication," Dean answered with pride. "I want to be a journalist."

"That sounds wonderful."

"Thanks. I always wanted to know the human side to stories. I want to show the world the truth."

Roman admired Dean for his drive. He always knew there was more to him than what he showed the world… much like the stories he wanted to report.

It was a shame he wasn't Roman's to call his.

"After graduation, I intend to go to France for a year to study French," Dean continued. "And if I'm lucky, secure an internship for TV5 Monde."

"That's very ambitious of you, Dean," Patricia commented. "It's nice to see someone with planning."

"Roman plans too," Dean supplied.

"Yes. He hopes to get an internship at Amber General Hospital and then work there. If only he'd find someone to settle down with…"

Roman gulped. "Mum… not this again…"

"You know, Jason stopped by the other day. Maybe you should call him."

Why the hell was his ex boyfriend coming around his house?

"Who's Jason?" Dean asked with a slight frown.

"My ex," Roman said, standing up. "I'm not calling him, Mum. I don't care how much he claims to have changed. There are other fishes in the sea and he's not one of them. I'll see you later. Happy birthday."

He drove Dean and him to the nearest mall, Big Box where they tried to find gifts for Patricia.

"How about pearls?" Dean suggested. "She'd look gorgeous in pearls."

"I guess. Or I could get her a gift card."

"That's such a cop-out!"

"Well…"

"We're getting her pearls. The end."

There it was again. That word "we". But Dean didn't appear to take notice he used it so Roman brushed it aside. They went to a jeweller where they bought fresh pearl earrings on sale.

The blue eyed man insisted on paying half of it so Roman agreed.

Dean insisted on getting ice cream so they ate vanilla soft serve on a cone while walking around the mall.

"Dean!"

The two men turned around only to find a brunette smiling at him, holding paper bags. "Hey, Zack," Dean greeted when the guy approached.

"Hey…"

Roman decided to give them some privacy so he stood aside, looking at the new books on display from the window of Kinokuniya.

It was the hardest thing he ever had to do - letting go of Dean - but if they were meant to be, they'd reunite someday.

If not, well… the joke was on him.

When Dean joined him, they continued walking until Roman decided to call it a day.

"I… uh… won't be joining you tomorrow," Dean informed him as Roman turned on the ignition of his car.

That meant he had a date, most likely with Zack.

"That's okay," Roman assured him.

Inside, he was falling apart.

* * *

Dean admired how close Roman's family were later that night around the table as they celebrated Patricia's birthday.

It was a far cry from his dysfunctional family.

He could see where Roman got his warmth from. He was instilled with good values as well.

There was a sadness in his eyes, however that he was trying to mask and Dean couldn't help but wonder if it was because they were both back to where they had started.

Patricia loved the pearl earrings and squeezed the hell out of him while hugging.

His twin cousins, Jimmy and Jey, were a riot; Dean really liked them. They had the same interests as him which helped.

At one point, Jimmy teased him, "Watch out; Aunt Patty probably adopted you already. You're part of this family now."

His eyes scanned the room for Roman who was close by his parents, chatting.

After the party, Roman stayed behind to clean up, asking him to head to the bedroom but Dean helped him instead. The living room was clean within an hour.

Dean did not missed the sad glint in Roman's eyes.

* * *

They winded up making out on the bed before starting to remove their clothes. Roman made love to him instead, trying to tell him how much he loved him, adored him and cherished him.

Dean was apparently not used to such a style but he adapted to it quickly.

 _I love you_ , he thought as he thrusted into the aspired journalist. _I love you, I love you…_ He buried his face near the crook of Dean's neck, inhaling his scent… wishing Dean would say the same.

When he woke up the next morning, Dean was gone.

Roman lied back down, covering himself from head to toe.

Suddenly he was exhausted.

Reaching for phone, he tapped on his radio app.

 _But I found something here I can't use_

 _What can I do with this broken heart  
And a goodbye that leaves me nowhere  
What can I do with this broken heart  
And a love I can't get over_

Roman shut his eyes tight.

* * *

Dean met Zack at Blue Cafe where they decided to have coffee before catching a movie.

He knew Zack because they were ex high school mates who ran with different crowds. The Sociology major was a nice guy though… hardly a snob. He also knew about Dean's odd dating arrangement and didn't mind.

As Dean skimmed the menu, he wondered if Roman had his breakfast yet. It was eight thirty already.

"I'm having a mocha," Zack decided. "And a muffin. You?"

"Mmmm… chocolate croissant and espresso. It's Roman's favorite type of coffee," Dean said, absent-minded.

They placed their orders while making idle chit chat about their courses, life. Dean looked at the clock before sipping his coffee.

"So what do you intend to do the rest of the day?" Zack enquired.

"I'm not sure. All I know is I can't wait to see Roman later." Dean felt a pang in his heart. Last night, being in Roman's arms that way… his tender kisses and touches, loving whispers... it melted his heart.

There was something endearing about the Samoan man.

"This is the third time you've mentioned this Roman guy's name."

Dean looked up from his espresso at Zack who looked amused if anything. "What?"

"Yeah," the brunette affirmed. "You've been saying his name. When we were ordering our drinks, you said you'd try the espresso because it's Roman's favorite type of coffee. Earlier, on our way over here, you answered his name as your favorite empire."

"But I _do_ like the Roman empire."

"Also, you just said you can't wait till you see Roman later."

"Nothing wrong with that."

"It's Sunday."

Dean sighed. "Coincidence."

"Or you're falling for him and you don't realise it."

Dean shook his head stubbornly. "Impossible."

"He sounds like a great guy, Dean. Honestly, you struck gold with him. Lots of other people starve for such affections."

It was as if a tsunami swept over him. Dean could not believe how silly he was.

All this while, he had been afraid of relationships and commitment but Roman was accommodating to his needs. He truly loved Dean, putting his own needs aside and giving him space.

Roman took care of his heart.

And Dean wanted to take care of his. He wanted Roman to be the only one to hold his.

When he reached Roman's parents' home, he was informed that Roman had already left to go back to campus.

Why hadn't Roman informed him of his plans, he wondered as he made his back too.

Dean kicked himself mentally as he went straight to Roman's dorm, knocking on his door. _Please be at home..._

Roman opened it with a confused look. "Dean? It's Sunday."

"I know. You know what I discovered? What a freaking idiot I am. You know what else I discovered?"

"What?"

Dean practically grabbed Roman by his t-shirt and kissed him hungrily, shutting the door behind them with his foot.

"I missed you," Dean admitted.

"I missed you too."

"Why didn't you text me to tell me where you were?"

"Because it's Sunday. We don't meet on Sundays."

"You didn't think I'd try to find you?"

"No. I thought you'd be having a great time with your new… lover, that you wouldn't think about me."

"But I did think about you, Roman. I thought about you a lot… I think Zack's right."

"Right about what?"

"Me. You. Us." Dean stared deep into his eyes. "Roman, I'm falling for you."

Roman's eyes were searching his face when he noticed them softening a moment later. "Dean… I… I must be dreaming."

"It's not a dream," Dean promised him.

"You have no idea how much I wished you'd say those words to me."

"I can only imagine but to be honest, you made it so easy for me to fall."

Roman cupped his face, gently kissing him. "Does this mean you're mine?"

And Dean raised his lips to his. "I'm yours."

 _ **A/N Well...**_


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

"Why are we going to this party again?" Roman asked as he put on a black leather jacket, his hair secured neatly in a man bun.

"I was invited to it ages ago," Dean explained, sipping Roman's bottle of iced tea. "So I kinda have to go. Oh. Also I slept the host of this party a few times before. He's kinda my fuck buddy since high school."

Nothing he didn't know about his… "Dean?"

"Yeah, Rome?" Dean was now admiring himself in the mirror.

"We're together, right? I mean we're boyfriends…?"

The auburn haired man pressed their lips together. "Yeah, Roman. We are."

"Just checking."

"To see if it's a dream? I told you it wasn't."

"Okay."

Truth be told, Roman was nervous. Only a week ago, Dean confessed he was Roman's, said he was falling for him. But how long before he started flirting again? _Stop it_ , he chided himself silently. _Don't ruin a good thing._

The party was in the same building as Dean's dorm room and it was packed with people whom Roman barely knew or even saw around campus.

"Can we stay for an hour and then leave?" Roman asked.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I… uh… wanna be alone with you."

"Sure. An hour and then we-"

"Deano!" a voice boomed out. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up!"

"And miss this?" Dean scoffed to the Irish guy. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Beer?"

"Don't have to ask me twice."

Roman watched his boyfriend walk off with his friend through the crowd… What the-

"Roman!"

What was Dolph doing here? Roman wondered as he hugged his best friend. "What are you doing here?"

"AJ's friends with the host."

"Dean's fuck buddy?"

Dolph laughed. "So he told you. Yeah. Congratulations, man. I don't know how you did it but you managed to snag him after all." The blond looked around. "Where is he?"

Roman shrugged. "Went to get beer."

"Hmmm…"

Roman spent few minutes chatting with Dolph before he saw Dean laughing with a guy who looked familiar.

And that was when his heart sank.

"Dolph, what is Jason doing here?" Roman asked.

Dolph followed his gaze. "I have no idea. That asshole-"

Dean waved to Jason before joining Dolph and him. "Dean," Roman began, "That guy-"

"Oh Jason?" Dean said. "We used to date."

Roman stared at him. "What?"

"Yeah. Was one of my ex boyfriends. Met him at a party during high school. Was a mutual friend's. Nice guy. Goes to another college but we're still good friends."

The nursing major felt sick to his stomach. "Friends?" Roman took a deep breath. "Dean… that's my ex boyfriend. The one I told you about.

Dolph scowled. "The one I punched."

Dean looked horrified. "What? He's the one who tripped you?"

Roman nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"Babe, I had no idea."

"You couldn't possibly have known that."

"This is probably the wrong time to tell you that he invited us to go on a double date with him and his boyfriend."

"He knows we're together?"

"No. I did tell him I'm in a serious relationship again."

"When is this double date?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Dean!"

"I'm sorry. I know we had nothing planned… and I haven't seen him in a while. Sure we send messages-"

Roman rolled his eyes. "Is there a point to your ramble, Dean?"

"Look. Just go with me on this. We won't have to go out with him again after tomorrow."

Was Dean suggesting… "You mean you're ending your friendship with him?"

"Eh… I mean you actually."

Roman was disappointed but who was he to stand in the way of Dean's friendship? "Of course."

Dolph was not as nice as Roman. "Dean, don't make me kick your ass."

Ever the clueless one, Dean asked, "Why on earth would you do that for?"

"You need to stop seeing him too."

"But-" Then the mass communication major yelped when Dolph stomped on his foot. "What the hell?!"

"That guy's an asshole!"

"Okay but-"

"But nothing!"

"Dolph," Roman intercepted. "It's okay."

"No, it's not!" Dolph argued.

"It is. He may have been an asshole to me but maybe he's a real good friend to Dean."

"What?" Dolph screeched. "Roman, you can't be that lovesick!"

Roman was about to reply but Dean reached for his hand. "No, babe. Dolph's right."

"Dean, I'm not a selfish person. If you guys have been good friends for a long time, it makes no sense to break it off for something that happened a long time ago. I'll be fine."

His boyfriend looked dubious. "Really?"

"Yeah, really." For Dean, he'd endure anything.

* * *

Dean enjoyed the slow pace Roman had taken during their love making later that night.

He could hear Roman vowing his love over and over and felt humbled hearing it. What did Roman see in him?

"You know you can do better than me, right?" he asked later, nestled in Roman's arms.

His boyfriend gave him a look. "When it's you I have my heart set on?"

"I'm a horrible person, Roman."

"We all have our flaws, Dean. No one's perfect."

"You are."

"Far from it. I've done stupid stuff."

For some reason, that intrigued Dean. "Like what?"

"I got drunk once. It was after my break up with Jason and I broke into my dad's cabinet to drink his prized whiskey. You can only imagined my dad's anger; he whooped my butt for it."

Dean wished he could punch Jason on his face for that. But Dolph had already beat him to it.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I know I shouldn't be asking you this but who's better satisfying you?"

Dean smiled. Might as well… "To be honest, Roman, you're the first guy who's taken me. I've always given."

"I had no idea!" Roman sat up. "You should have told me."

"Nah… it's not a big deal."

"Of course, it is. Dean, I thought that you've done-"

"Nope. I'm glad it's you though, Roman."

"But I thought you were thinking about me as-"

"Hey. We've put that behind us. And frankly, I liked it, Roman. So stop worrying."

Roman wasn't done yet, the Care Bear. "Did I hurt you?"

"Nothing but slight discomfort that lasted a while so relax."

His boyfriend opened his mouth to say more but Dean fused their lips together. Roman moaned, the sound giving Dean a thrill.

How did he get so lucky with him? If Jason made one slip about Roman, Dean wouldn't have it. This elusive treasure was his to love and hold; Dean intended to hold on to him for all time.

"What are you thinking?" Roman asked quietly.

"You. Me. Us," Dean answered, tracing Roman's nose. "What are _you_ thinking?"

"I'm thinking of a second round."

"Did you even have to think about that?"

Their lips met again halfway, hands all over one another.

* * *

Roman sat beside Dean the next day at the table at the student operated restaurant, Mario's with Jason and his date, Adam. To say that Jason was surprised was one thing but the way Dean had looked - proud, beaming with pride - made Roman's heart swell.

"This is my boyfriend, Roman," Dean introduced.

Jason smiled; Roman recognised it as his fake one. "Well, this is awkward. Roman and I used to date."

"Oh, it's good that you're no longer together," Dean agreed. "I should thank you for letting him go."

Roman bit back a smile as he broke the bread on his plate in half. Jason looked like he was trying to control his precious temper.

"How did you two meet anyways?" his ex boyfriend asked.

"At a wedding," came Dean's simple reply before turning his attention to Roman. "So what are we having, babe?"

Roman hadn't even open the menu. "Well, I guess shrimp scampi if they have some."

Dean nodded. "I'll have the same too. Maybe some fried mozzarella cheese and chocolate gelato to share?"

"Sounds good."

Jason cleared his throat as he signalled for the waiter.

Roman wasn't paying attention; he was too busy gazing blissfully at Dean who was typing away on his phone, his face slightly flustered. Mid way, the phone rang so the auburn haired man excused himself to answer it. Adam tossed his napkin on the table, mumbling about going to the gents.

"Hmmm must be one of the guys who he flirted with before," Jason commented.

"He's with me now," Roman shot back.

"Is he? I mean, Roman, come on. You look gorgeous now but would he have looked at you twice if you were still the tub of lard you were back in freshman year?"

Roman clenched his fist. "Dean isn't shallow."

"Isn't shallow? Are you kidding me? Dude will be breaking up with you when the next good looking guy passes his way. He'll feel suffocated being in a relationship with you after that. Happened to him and me. We only dated for two months."

"Maybe it had to do with you being a jackass."

"Oh Roman. You're still upset about us?"

"I moved on. Maybe you should too." Roman ended the topic there. He knew what Dean was like; the man could charm anyone and have them smitten by the end of the conversation. He was a huge flirt but cheating wasn't his thing; Roman was absolutely sure of that.

A good example was him breaking up with Jason because catch of the week or month caught his attention.

"What did I miss?" Dean asked, returning to his seat.

"Nothing," Jason replied.

"Where's your date?"

"Went to the gents. He's been feeling under the weather."

"Should have told me, Jase. I would have postponed the meeting."

"It's okay. I was curious about the man who captured your attention enough to make you want to settle down. Small world."

Asshole.

"More like stole my heart," Dean declared. "Kind of hard not to. He's just so damn lovable."

Roman was pretty sure he was blushing now.

When the appetiser was served, Adam returned back; his face looked pale. Dean asked the poor guy if he wanted to leave early but he declined. Roman wasn't surprised that Jason hadn't bothered to ask after the guy.

The rest of dinner was amiable with mostly Dean and Jason talking. Roman wasn't in the mood to talk and neither was Adam who played about with his food.

Dean fed him the chocolate gelato, alternating between the two of them. Roman loved how affectionate his boyfriend was. This was a dream come true and Roman was contented. He used to be teased playfully by Dolph about him wanting Dean and how Dean would be quite a tough one to settle down…

Roman was glad that his faith in them won in the end.

"Back to lectures tomorrow," Dean complained as the four of them stood outside the restaurant. "Adam, you should probably rest, man."

"I'll be fine," Adam replied softly, eyes averting Dean's.

"Don't like college, Dean?" Jason chuckled.

"I like it enough." Dean linked his arm through Roman's. "But now I get to see this guy here at the end of the day; makes it so much better."

"Well, catch up with you some other time, Dean," Jason said, his smile tight. "Roman, it was great seeing you again."

Dean bid him farewell while Roman didn't say a word. His boyfriend raised an eyebrow while Jason strolled off with Adam behind. "You okay, babe?" Dean asked. "What did he say?"

"Nothing important," Roman quickly answered as they started to walk back to Dean's dorm where Roman had left his overnight stuff and materials for lessons tomorrow.

"Well, you're quiet-"

"Dean, would you have gone out with me if I looked the way I did in high school?"

Dean grinned devilishly. "Roman, I love all kinds of men. Your personality was what caught me besides your looks. I don't go out with plastic people. Besides, more meat on you means more cushion for me to grope."

Roman thought that was the most romantic thing he had ever heard from anyone. "Maybe I'll eat more…"

"You do what makes you happy, babe," Dean commented, stopping mid pace to plant a quick kiss to his lips. "I love you for who you are, not what you are."

Roman cupped Dean's cheeks before giving him a soul searching kiss. "You were rubbing it in Jason's face just now," the Samoan man said as they continued walking.

"Was I?" Dean looked puzzled. "I was merely sharing my happiness. It's not my fault if it appears that way to him. I hope Adam's okay though. I kept hoping he didn't pass out."

"Jason didn't seemed too concerned."

"Hmmm something was bothering him. Are you sure he didn't say anything to upset you?"

"No."

He could feel Dean looking at him but he ignored it. The reason was simple: Dean had said he loved him.

 _ **A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter; thank you for your favorite, kudos, bookmarks, follows and reviews :-)**_


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

"Baby, baby, I'm taken with the notion," Dean sang, wrapping his arms around Roman's who was proof reading his assignment Wednesday evening. "To love you with the sweetest of devotion. Stop for a minute. Baby, I'm so glad you're mine, yeah."

"You missed a verse," his boyfriend commented.

"A ha! So you were listening," Dean beamed.

"Of course. I always listen to you."

"Really?" Dean licked his lips. "Would you listen to me if I asked you to take off your clothes now?"

Roman gave him a look.

"We're together now," Dean whined. "And you just said you always listen to me."

"There's a disclaimer in there somewhere."

"Disclaimer? I'm a horny guy! That's _my_ disclaimer."

"Dean, you know I have to turn in this paper tomorrow." Roman then continued reading.

That won't do, Dean decided. He moved his hand to his boyfriend's inner thigh.

"Dean," Roman moaned when Dean started to kiss his neck while stroking it. "Stop it."

"Nope." He peppered more kisses. "I feel loose. I feel lubed up."

"Dean!"

Dean stopped what he was doing and sighed, starting to get out of the bed. "I think I'm calling it a night."

"Come on, Dean. We can fool around tomorrow."

"You said that yesterday and the day before and oh the day before," Dean reminded him. A thought hit him. "Maybe now that you've caught the prize, you're bored because there's no chase."

Roman looked appalled at the suggestion. "What? Don't be crazy. That's not true."

"Oh?"

"I love you, Dean. You know that."

Dean huffed before leaving the room. Roman's roommate, Seth was pacing in front of the door, looking worried.

Seth.

Seth Freaking Rollins.

Until recently, he barely saw the guy around in the room so it didn't bother him. Now however...

"You're leaving?" the two toned haired man asked.

"Yeah," came Dean's quick reply. "You know when he told me he had a roommate named Seth, it never crossed my mind that it'd be you."

"Dean-" Seth began but stopped when Roman came out of his room.

"Let me walk you back," Roman offered him. "We can talk-"

Dean wanted to be alone at that moment. Knowing Seth was here on campus, living with Roman was one thing; being rejected for his advances by his boyfriend was another. "It's fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

Or some other day.

That was a hard pill to swallow. Usually no one said no to him. Maybe Roman was no longer attracted to him.

Maybe there was someone else who was far more intriguing to him.

A block away, his phone vibrated and he found a text message from Finn: _party at Karl's dorm! Now!_ He declined the invitation and decided to go back to his dorm instead.

Roman called him a few times but he didn't answer. The world was small and Dean felt smaller. Was this what being in love felt like? It was horrible, he decided.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Baron asked, with an overnight bag in his hand.

Dean threw himself on his bed face down. "I think I'm falling sick."

He felt Baron put the back of his hand on his forehead. "Nah. Lovesick, perhaps."

"Love stinks."

"I think there's a song for that."

His roommate was rambling about something but Dean was slowly shutting him off, eyes growing heavy.

Maybe he ought to call Roman when he woke up...

* * *

His boyfriend was a physical, touchy person, Roman decided as he took the elevator in Dean's dorm. A part of Roman felt warmed up thinking about it; he was probably the first person whom Dean had fallen in love with and also made love with.

Roman was surprised to find a tall dark haired man opening the door of Dean's room just as he raised his hand to knock.

"You must be Roman," the guy said. "Dean's in there. Sound asleep I think. Put the guy out of his misery."

Roman raised an eyebrow at the man's back before entering the room. He made sure to close the door shut softly when he was greeted by his boyfriend's sleeping form.

Carefully putting his bag aside, he climbed into bed and spooned Dean, his face near the back of his head where he placed a kiss.

Dean rolled onto the side, snuggling up to him. "Roman?"

"It's me," he replied softly.

Dean opened his eyes. "Love sucks."

Roman covered his mouth over his love's then, slowly building pressure in the kiss even though Dean was stiff, evidently trying to not reciprocate back.

"Dean."

"What?"

"Why are you holding back?"

"Do you know that I've been burnt badly?"

"By whom?"

"My ex boyfriend. My first one."

"Is he here on campus?"

Dean was quiet for a moment. "My past is slowly catching up with me. It's not too late for you to change your mind."

"Change my mind? About us? Dean, I knew what you were like. It's not exactly a secret."

Dean looked troubled. Roman planted soft kisses on his face, trailing it to his boyfriend's lips. With a sigh, Dean kissed him back. The grey eyed man could tell that Dean wasn't into it so he pecked him a few times before stopping. Then, without a word, he pulled him in and held him protectively. "Your heart's safe with me, Dean Ambrose," he whispered. "Always."

* * *

Dean's eyes were filled with tears when he heard those words from his loving boyfriend.

Fuck.

What did he do to deserve Roman? Dean couldn't wrap his head around that. The man deserved better than him. Had he known he'd meet someone like Roman, he would have done things differently. He would have not slept about the way he did, flirted the way he did…

His relationship with Seth was a good example of that.

Sixteen years old. Hormones on overdrive. Seth had looked exceptionally good in those skinny jeans and was drinking from the water fountain. They shared several classes and had not spoken until the two toned teenager had bumped into him in the hallway, colliding against one another with books and papers flying.

Seth shrugged it off, made some conversation and invited Dean to a crossfit class. Crossfit classes with him then turned into dates in a matter of a week and they were fucking within a week of talking.

But Dean was not one for commitment. One and a half month into his relationship with Seth, one of the football team guys had caught his eye and before he knew it, they were making out under the bleachers after practice.

He then broke up with Seth saying he felt suffocated being in a relationship. A few days later, Seth had caught them in one of their makeout sessions and threw a fit.

Obviously his attempts to reconcile his friendship with the crossfit enthusiast and even apologise fell flat. When Dean returned to school the next day, rumors were flying off the handle how he had slept with the footballer in question and broke poor Seth's heart. He had a hard time that year before people eventually moved on to something else. To make up for his lack of social life during that dreadful period, he attended parties of mutual friends.

That was where he had met Jason.

Dean had learnt his lesson the hard way. He was a different man now. For some reason, he was okay with Roman and he knew this was different because for the first time in his life, he was in love. He loved Roman. Knew he wanted to make this last for as long as he could.

A thought then hit him: Dolph never knew about that incident which meant Roman didn't know either.

Dean shuddered to think what would happen if Roman found out; he'd never look at him the same way.

He'd probably be fretting if Dean would do the same to him.

He'd probably see him as nothing but a cheater.

* * *

In the wee hours of the morning, Roman left Dean sound asleep in bed before dropping a kiss to his right cheek. "I love you," he whispered into his ear before kissing him there again for good measure.

Dean rolled over, his arm now over the space that was once the Samoan man.

When Roman returned back to his dorm, he found Seth typing on his laptop at the dining table. "You're up early," the nursing major commented.

"Roman," Seth said, putting his laptop aside. "I uh I gotta tell you something about Dean."

"Okay."

"Look, the reason why I've been cautioning you about him is because I dated the guy before. We went to the same high school."

"You're Dean's first boyfriend?!"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Well he mentioned being burnt badly and I met one of his exes."

"Him? Being burnt badly? Roman, he broke up with me after sleeping with someone else."

Roman's eyes widened. "Dean? Are you sure? Look, Seth, I may not know him as long as you but I doubt he'd cheat."

"Oh? Ask anyone who came from my high school. They'd tell you the same thing. It was a huge deal in our school since the guy in question was the wide receiver of our football team. One and a half month into our relationship, Roman! I'd worry if I were you." Seth looked at him earnestly. "You're a good person. I just don't want you to get hurt. That's all."

Roman contemplated over Seth's words as he laid down a while later after the two toned man had left to meet up with his girlfriend.

Dean a cheater? Should he be worried? Dolph never spoke of the incident which meant that he had no clue of it. Maybe Dean didn't want his cousin to know. His boyfriend's mention of his past catching up came back to him and Roman found himself wondering if taking the risk was worth it.

* * *

They met up at the same café they had gone to for their first date after their last class.

Dean found Roman looking at him with a bit more attentiveness than usual and his heart sank. He was pretty sure he had a rough idea why. He leaned forward at the counter to place their order the next morning.

The blond barista kept giving him glances; Dean was sure Roman would not appreciate that.

 _Well, once a cheater, always a cheater_ , his traitorous inner voice reminded him.

"They'll serve it to our table," Dean breezily informed his boyfriend. "Usually it's self service."

"Okay," Roman replied quietly. They chose a seat near the window overlooking the the school's lawn.

He observed Roman discreetly as his boyfriend typed on his cellphone.

"So, I'm afraid I have to cancel our plans for Friday night," Dean informed him apologetically. "I have something on that night."

"Something like what?" Roman probed.

"Covering our football team's game against Dallas."

"Oh. Do you think they have a good chance of winning?"

"Well, that's what I'm finding out on Friday."

"I guess I'll go out with Jimmy then," Roman said.

Dean decided to explain himself further in case Roman got the wrong idea. "If I write this and the editor of Amber Gazette likes it, they'll feature it there. I got the spot because of-"

"One mocha and one espresso," the barista repeated as he placed the cups on the table. The nerve of Blondie, smiling flirtatiously at him. Dean did not need arousing any suspicion in Roman.

"Do you know the guy?" Roman asked when the barista left.

"No." Dean leaned back in his chair. "I have no idea who he is."

"Baby boy, we need to talk. Seth told me about your shared past this morning."

Dean guessed as much. He closed his mouth and looked down. Roman was obviously going to break up with him. "I knew it was too good to be true," Dean commented softly.

"Dean-"

"Just do it quickly, Roman."

"Do what?" Roman quizzed.

"Just get it over and done with."

"Get what over with, Dean?"

"Breaking up with me," Dean answered. "Just do it quickly and spare me the agonising wait. I deserve it, okay? I deserve it after all I've done."

Roman was evidently taken aback. "Why would I want to do that for? Just because he told me something like that? That's your past, babe. I can't and I won't judge you for it."

"But I didn't sleep with anyone when I was with him, Roman. It was just make out sessions."

"Dean, I don't care either way. I only care about how you treat me. That's all."

"But-"

"And you treat me good, baby boy so don't worry. I only wanted to assure you that I trust you one hundred percent." Roman reached for his hand across the table. "And you can trust me too. It goes both ways."

"Aren't you scared, Roman? Aren't you scared that I'll just wake up one day and leave you?"

"Would you?"

"I asked you first."

A small smiled graced Roman's face. "No, Dean. I'm not afraid. I told you that after you're done playing the field that you'd run back to me to hold on to you for life. You're here, aren't you?"

"Maybe you'll wake up one day and leave when you realise what a mess I am."

"Nah. You're it for me. I spent a good amount of time waiting for you. I'm not letting you get away so easily. I'd tell you to go ahead and do your thing out there like you did before but I know you won't agree."

"That's quite the confidence, Roman."

"Okay, Dean. You can go out there and-"

"No. No more. I'm done."

"That was fast."

"Ha ha."

"I know you love me, Dean. That's mostly where my confidence in you comes from."

Simple words but it drove the point home to Dean, making his heart swell with love and pride; pride that this man was his and he was this man's.

"Now," Roman continued as he caressed his hand, "tell me more about this opportunity for Amber Gazette…"

And Dean happily filled him in.

 _ **A/N Awww...**_


End file.
